mufandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Souls: The Good of Order
''The Good of Order is a character background story for Gavadel of Amber from Lost Souls.'' Order, it's in the blood. In the case of me and my siblings, quite literally. We have the Pattern inscribed on it and it's the source of our power. The Pattern of course being the source of all Order. So for such a disorganised chaotic bunch, when push comes to shove, if there's a fight between Order and Chaos, my lot put aside our petty differences and side with the Forces of Order. Personally, I like a little Chaos, I've never been one for neat and organised, everything and everyone in it's place. Not a total anarchist either, I agree, we need rules. Rules can be good, and if you didn't have rules, you couldn't break them right? I think, and my understanding of the metaphysics of all this is lacking in the key higher areas, but that's sort of where Shadows come in. Including this one. See if there was only Order, and only Chaos, you'd have Amber and you'd have the Courts and this big void between them. To make things interesting you have to mix 'em up a little. Find a balance. It might sound like blasphemy coming from me, but I know for a fact a lot of my family share the same view, and I suspect quite a few in the Courts feel the same way. Still, when I have to pick a side, I don't have much of a choice. Sort of how I ended up in the Ivory Tower. Strom was pacing the room, staring down at a map, "The Erisian Liberation Front have struck again." He jammed his finger down on a small village, Stillwater by name. I looked up at him and nodded, "It wasn't that big a deal Lord Marshal." I'd been carrying their shield for about a year. The 'Justicars of Tyr' Champions of Order. "It's part of a larger plan Gavadel, Chaos is spreading." He can't say chaos without adding a capital C. Apparently his family was wiped out by followers of the Chicken God Hakkax. He's never forgiven me for laughing at the idea of a Chicken God. I swear, the thing with the family, tragic. And I felt bad, but when they said Chicken God, even now I have to suppress a giggle. "It was just a water silo Lord Marshal," I frowned. Not so much at the damage, I mean, I knew from reports the water silo was already repaired. I looked over at Edwin 'the Bold'. Don't get me started, but I thought he might have some intelligent input. Lightning has been known to strike on occasion. "I suggest a siege of the Temple," said Edwin. "Our army is large enough, and with Tyr on our side, how can we lose?" I thought of seven different things instantly, but I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't the first time Edwin had suggested the idea, but the Lord Marshal, for all his zealousness, was an even minded sort. He gave Edwin that fatherly smile of his, "No Edwin, not today." He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and clenched it, "But soon, I swear. We're seeking some objects of power, there are tales of a land where the design of Order burns bright." I rolled my eyes, I know our lot had passed through here from time to time. And tales of Amber were more common here than I was really comfortable with. "And a blade, imbued with the design forged into it's very soul." I know he was talking about the pattern-swords, there's a few of them kicking around. "And when my hand clenches the hilt of that blade, the forces of Chaos will melt before us." I shifted uneasily in my seat, see... my sword, Meridiandal, the Noon-Blade, sister to Grayswandir, she kinda falls into that category. If Strom ever saw me wearing it... I dread to think. Lucky really I was chasing that cat, if I'd prepared myself for the journey to Almeria (for so this Shadow is called) I'd have had Meridiandal and Yrenasand with me. That kinda of power in the hands of someone like Strom or Edwin, sort of makes me shudder. I cleared my throat, "So what do you suggest Lord Marshal?" I have to admit, he was in a tricky position, Almeria is a sort of battle-ground, Good/Evil, Order/Chaos. Never confuse the two. I've seen Ringwielders serving Tyr and those guys give me the creeps. The Lord Marshal jabbed his finger down again, it was in the fields south of the forest, just south of the Temple of Discordia. "Take some men with you Lord Gavadel. These farms supply the Temple of Discordia with wheat. It's nearing harvest." I raised an eyebrow, "You want me to burn the crop?" The Lord Marshal shook his head, "No. Destroy the farms, raze them to the ground, no-one is to leave alive." Category:Lost Souls pages Category:Lost Souls stories